smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Balloon Fight
'Stage Info' Balloon Fight is a game that sees two Balloon Fighters flying about through the air with two balloon strapped to their back. The goal of the game was to fly above your opponents head and to pop his balloons sending him falling into the water. The aesthetics, mechanics, and overall feel of the Balloon Fight games were taken to create this Stage in Smash. 'Stage Layout' The Balloon Fight stage has three different variants that it can appear as in Smash. The first of which can be seen in the main picture for this stage while the other two variants can be seen along the side of the page. Each variant has a stretch of water in the middle of the stage which the hazardous Balloon Fish can pop out of. Of significant interest is the fact that if a player travels past the edge of the stage with no knockback involved, instead of being sent over the blast zones they will instead wrap around and appear on the opposite side of the stage instead. So running over to the far right will have you appear over on the left afterwards. Hazards Balloon Fish: If a player enters the water in the middle of the stage an 8-bit version of the Balloon Fish will appear and bite them for roughly 8% damage. Sometimes the Balloon Fight will attempt to grab them and drag them underwater. At higher percentages it’s harder to break out of this grab, however the key is to just button mash like crazy. Flippers: An item in Melee, these Flippers stay in place the entire match and at first seem harmless. However touching them will start their spinning for a short time. Once spinning, anyone who touches a Flipper will take 1% damage per hit and a minimal amount of knockback. Spark: Occasionally one of the clouds on the stage will emit a small amount of electricity before spitting out a tiny spark that travels through the air. These sparks drift upon through the air and if they make contact with a platform they will rebound off of it and head back up into the air. If a spark hits a player they will take 5% damage and a low amount of knockback. If that player is on a platform, there is a high chance that they will trip across the stage. Soundtrack * Balloon Kid Medley - Balloon Kid medley of tracks from Balloon Kid such as [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jyj-lhjbM98 Title Theme, Credits Theme, Final Boss, and several others] * Balloon Fight - Balloon Fight * Balloon Fight Medley - Balloon Fight medley of various themes from Balloon Fight such as the Opening Jingle, Bonus Game, Balloon Trip, and other various jingles and sound effects all rolled together in one created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Balloon Trip - Balloon Fight light arrangement of Balloon Trip created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Balloon Trip - Balloon Fight chiptune-esque remix of Balloon Trip created for Super Smash Bros. 4